


pepper up

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There was something about the way Nakamaru chopped vegetables.





	pepper up

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

There was something about the way Nakamaru chopped vegetables. The steady rhythm of his hand, the consistent _clunk_ of the knife hitting the cutting board, like a beat he’s unknowingly creating.

Ueda stares, mesmerized, as Nakamaru continues to prepare dinner. It’s Ueda’s kitchen, but he doesn’t mind just sitting and waiting while Nakamaru’s off in his own little world of vegetables and spices. Those hands wielding _his_ knife leaves a pleasantly settling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A deep breath doesn’t do anything to purify his thoughts, nor does it attract Nakamaru’s attention. If only he knew what Ueda was thinking right now… Ueda almost scoffs. Speaking of purity, though Ueda knows every single sexual thing Nakamaru’s done in his life, the slightly older man has this radiating innocence about him that just makes Ueda want to dirty it.

Nakamaru grunts then, a sound of frustration, and Ueda shifts his focus to the task at hand. “Something wrong?”

“I cut them crooked,” Nakamaru grumbles, looking displeased with himself.

“This isn’t Master Chef,” Ueda jokes. “It’ll still taste the same.”

“Maybe I can fix it,” Nakamaru says, and curiously Ueda rises from his chair to see.

They’re peppers, shiny and green, and Ueda steps closer as Nakamaru angles the knife to chop the excess off of his last row. His breath hitches when the next chop cuts cleanly, leaving perfect squares of pepper that Nakamaru scoops into the bowl with the others. With the knife.

Ueda visibly shivers.

“Are you cold?” Nakamaru asks evenly, a simple question. “You should open a window; it’s nice outside.”

Now Nakamaru swiftly slides the blade under the unacceptable pieces and moves to dump them into the sink, but Ueda grabs his wrist before he gets that far. Nakamaru flicks his eyes up, meeting Ueda’s, and Ueda falters a bit before saying, “Don’t waste it.”

Ueda has a brief flash of a vision – a fantasy, more like – where Nakamaru lifts the knife to Ueda’s lips and transfers the peppers that way, but in reality he transfers them to his own hand first. “Don’t worry. My hands are clean.”

“Last of my worries,” Ueda mumbles, and Nakamaru chuckles as he drops the peppers into Ueda’s open palm. His eyes dilate as he watches Ueda toss them back like a shot, his own eyes widening at the kick as he chews and swallows. “Still delicious, even if they’re not good enough for you.”

“More for you then,” Nakamaru says, smiling a bit before he turns back to the vegetables. It’s a small smile, kind of shy, and it has Ueda leaning his back against the counter. He stares out into his own kitchen as the chopping sounds are much louder, mixed with the even sounds of Nakamaru’s breathing and Ueda wonders what’s wrong with him, to be so affected by such normal behavior.

He watches over his shoulder, as Nakamaru slices carrots and tofu and potatoes, absently offering Ueda the ones that aren’t cut just right. The third time, Ueda just opens his mouth, and Nakamaru pushes the pieces past his lips without making contact. Nakamaru acts like it’s comfortable and familiar, but Ueda’s body is on overdrive; he has to physically stop himself from moving his head forward to take Nakamaru’s fingers into his mouth.

Concentrating so much on that gives other parts of him free reign, though, and he doesn’t notice he’s fingering the rolled-up cuff of Nakamaru’s shirt on his forearm until Nakamaru sets the knife on the cutting board with a defined _plop_. “It’s not very safe for me to cut things when you’re doing that.”

His statement is calm, which is the only reason Ueda leaves his hand where it is now that he’s aware of his actions. “Sorry,” he says, but doesn’t stop.

Nakamaru meets his eyes, his chest rising with his inhale as Ueda traces random patterns on the inside of his wrist. “You’re very distracting right now.”

“I do that,” is all Ueda can think of to reply, but then he’s tugging on Nakamaru’s hand and the next thing he knows, those plush lips are against his, and Ueda’s free arm lifts to touch Nakamaru’s face. The stubble is prickly under his palm and it makes Ueda hotter, hooking his leg around Nakamaru’s knee to pull him closer.

Nakamaru makes a surprised noise, but abandons the vegetables completely to wrap his arms around Ueda, kissing him quickly and intensely, soft connections of lips from different angles as he presses his body to Ueda’s. The edge of the counter digs into Ueda’s back and he could care less, his whole focus on _kissing Nakamaru_ who has no qualms about being close to him like this.

It’s Ueda who flicks out his tongue first, licking the seam of Nakamaru’s lips that open to grant him entry. He’s met by Nakamaru’s tongue and groans as they make contact, looping both of his arms around Nakamaru’s neck as their kiss deepens. He vaguely feels himself being lifted, the hard counter now under his ass, and his legs automatically wrap around Nakamaru’s waist.

“Tatsuya,” Nakamaru breathes into their kiss, and Ueda feels him hardening between his legs, grinding against his own erection through their pants. The heat coursing between them has him popping the buttons of Nakamaru’s shirt, flattening his palms to the muscles underneath as he works his way back up to push it off of his shoulders, and Nakamaru answers by hooking his fingers under the hem of Ueda’s shirt and pulling it up.

They break apart long enough for the garment to be removed completely and Ueda catches a brief glance of Nakamaru’s eyes. They’re dark, heated, and Ueda feels his nerves react favorably to such fervor as Nakamaru returns to his mouth and runs his hands all over Ueda’s torso. His touch is gentle and rough at the same time, covering every inch of Ueda’s skin like he’s mapping it to memory, and Ueda’s hips rock forward when Nakamaru grazes a nipple.

“You like that?” Nakamaru whispers, and it’s so _dirty_ that Ueda undulates again, digging his heels into Nakamaru’s lower back to force him closer, and Nakamaru’s sharp grind pulls an obscene noise from Ueda. “God, Tatsuya.”

He keeps rubbing the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, sending Ueda’s arousal skyrocketing as Ueda kisses him harder and drops his hands to Nakamaru’s waist. A shocked intake of breath followed by a nod has him opening Nakamaru’s pants, reaching inside to where he’s hard and thick and the faint moan that dies on Ueda’s tongue fuels him to wrap his fingers around it and stroke.

“Tatsuya,” Nakamaru says again, his voice falling victim to heavy breathing as he pushes into Ueda’s hand. “I want to fuck you.”

Never in a million years did Ueda think he’d hear those filthy words from this person, directed to him even, and all he can do is nod as he accepts Nakamaru’s searing kisses and hops up into his arms when Nakamaru pushes down his pants. He leans down long enough to rummage around in the utility drawer conveniently underneath him, emerging with a tube that he hands Nakamaru, all without breaking their kiss or opening his eyes.

Nakamaru is the one that pulls away to look at the tube, checking its label, and Ueda takes the opportunity to catch his breath while Nakamaru studiously coats his fingers. He’s focusing so much, just like had when he was chopping vegetables, and Ueda leans in to press his lips to Nakamaru’s enticing bare neck. He feels Nakamaru’s next moan in addition to hearing it and twists his wrist on Nakamaru’s length, hurrying things along as Nakamaru flings the tube onto the counter next to them and positions his fingers between Ueda’s legs.

“Yuichi,” Ueda groans as Nakamaru stretches him, pressing the syllables of Nakamaru’s name into his neck, and Nakamaru rests his forehead on Ueda’s shoulder as his finger pushes in and out, quickly joined by a second and then a third. “More, please.”

Ueda reaches to the side for the discarded tube, squirting the substance into his hand and lathering Nakamaru’s cock with it, and the noise that Nakamaru makes is so hot and desperate that Ueda grabs his wrist for the second time today to urge his fingers out. Instantly both of Nakamaru’s hands move to Ueda’s thighs, spreading them open as Ueda guides Nakamaru’s length to his stretched hole, which Nakamaru thrusts right into to unite them.

They both moan, and Nakamaru lifts his head to suck along Ueda’s jaw and throat. Ueda tilts his head back to accommodate, nearly banging it on the cabinets behind him, but one of Nakamaru’s hands reaches up to tangle in Ueda’s short hair and pull him forward. Their mouths find each other again as Nakamaru starts to move, holding Ueda close to him and urging him to rock forward with each thrust, which hits him even deeper and Ueda cries out when Nakamaru hits him somewhere that has pleasure surging through his body.

Their kissing becomes sloppy, uncoordinated and more breaths and tongue than anything else, but Ueda can’t focus on anything except Nakamaru hard inside him, moving back and forth and twisting his fingers in Ueda’s hair almost painfully. One of Ueda’s hands lowers down Nakamaru’s chest, feeling his abdominal muscles work, and he makes it until he feels Nakamaru start to lose control before taking his own length in hand and pumping.

“ _Fuck_ , Tatsuya,” Nakamaru hisses, and Ueda nods his agreement as his body arches. He feels like he’s about to explode out of his own skin, with Nakamaru pounding him into the counter and his own fingers touching himself the way he likes it. He thumbs the head of his cock and he’s gone, coming over his own fingers with a detached moan, and Nakamaru thrusts harder until he’s grunting into Ueda’s mouth and finally stills, his own soft, high-pitched noise taking Ueda higher.

Even now that it’s over, Nakamaru’s kissing him just as soulfully, though it’s not as intense as before. Ueda becomes very aware of his tailbone protesting the counter and winces, which has Nakamaru picking him up with what feels like minimal effort and gently returning him to a standing position.

“I had no idea peppers were such an aphrodisiac,” Nakamaru says, sounding a little sheepish, and Ueda smiles as he lifts his fingers to Nakamaru’s bristly face again.

He’s certain that the peppers have nothing to do with it, but Nakamaru can think what he wants.


End file.
